Quand la vie doit continuer
by potterstoriz
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort et doit maintenant faire face à sa vie OS slash sans lemon


**Note auteur :**_ Ceci est un OS, slash : relation entre deux hommes, donc homophobes, s'abstenir. Les personnages et lieus appartiennent à JKR, mais l'histoire ici m'appartient. Elle ne prend pas en compte le dernier livre, Harry à fait sa dernière année d'étude normalement, et à tuer Voldemort en mai, là il vient de finir ses ASPICs, mais il est encore à Poudlard. _

_Il n'y a pas de Lemon dans cette histoire, et je ne la continuerais pas, en revanche, si quelqu'un veut la poursuivre, il n'a qu'à me prévenir. Je lui demanderai juste de me laisser être sa bêta dans ce cas, que je puisse avoir les chapitres en premier ! Et avoir toujours un mot à dire, même si je le laisserais dans l'ensemble poursuivre l'histoire comme il veut._

_Maintenant, place à l'histoire, bonne lecture._

Ca fait un mois que Voldemort est mort, un mois que je l'ai tué. Ca n'a as été simple, ni sans douleur. Chacun fait la fête, et la vie reprend peu à peu son cours pour tout le monde. Enfin, tout le monde sauf moi. Tuer Voldemort était mon but, maintenant, qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

On m'a toujours dit quoi faire, chez les Dursley, c'était faire les tâches ménagères et ne pas me faire remarquer, à Poudlard, on m'a vu à travers le reflet de mon père, puis les entrainements ont dirigés ma vie. Mais maintenant ? Je suis majeur, et je n'ai pus personne pour diriger ma vie.

La vie à Poudlard est simple : on se lève, on se lave, on déjeune, on va en cors, on mange, on va en cours, on fait nos devoirs, on mange, on se détend un peu ou on fini nos devoirs, on dort. Mais là, j'ai fini mes ASPICs, et je ne veux pas faire l'école des aurors, mais alors quoi ?

Plus personne ne décide de ma vie, et je me rends compte à quelle point celle-ci est vide. Qu'est-ce qui provoque tant d'admiration ? Je ne suis pas un héro, j'ai juste eut de la chance, et un entrainement difficile. Je ne veux pas être un héro. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'admire.

Et je suis là, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Seul. Ron et Hermione sont dans la chambre de cette dernière, en train de se dire des mots doux, Ginny doit être quelque part avec Neville, à tenter de percer la carapace de timidité du brun. Seamus et Dean doivent être avec Parvati et Lavande, en train de _faire des galipettes_, et moi je suis là, tout seul. Même Luna à trouver l'amour dans les bras de Justin, Hernie est avec Hannah, Colin développe des photos de son nouveau projet, qui enfin n'a aucun rapport avec moi. Même les Serpentards ont arrêté de me provoquer. La majorité de mon année étaient soit des espions, doit des opposants non marqués.

Je suis assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, les pieds pendant à l'extérieur. Je regarde le sol, et plus ça va, plus il m'attire. Je veux dire, je me sens tellement perdu, et malgré tout ce que tout le monde pense, tuer Voldemort m'a changé. Oui je suis une coquille vide, vide de bonheur, vide de décisions, vide de sentiments. Je me sens détaché de tout, et malgré tout, je sais que si je croisais Bellatrix, Pettigrow, Yaxley ou Malfoy Sr, je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer après les avoir fait longuement souffrir.

Et je me hais pour ces pensées, pour ces envies, et j'ai de plus en plus envie de sauter. Sauter, pour me sentir entièrement libre une dernière fois, c'est ironique que je veuille me sentir libre, sans 

pouvoir me passer de mes chaines, mais je suis ainsi fait. Je me lève sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et j'ai déjà un pied dans le vide quand je sens deux bras m'entourés.

Non, Harry, ne saute pas, s'il te plait ! entendis-je dire derrière-moi. C'est une voix masculine qui m'envoie des frissons dans le dos. Ca fait un an que je me suis rendu compte que je préférais les garçons aux filles, et plus de trois mois que je fantasmais sur un serpentard… serpentard qui me tenais actuellement dans ses bras.

Pourquoi ? On a plus besoin de moi, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, je ne sais pas comment vivre.

Alors je t'apprendrais à vivre, je t'aiderai à vivre, moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Blaise ?

Oui ?

Pourquoi Malfoy ne m'attaque plus dans les couloirs ?

Parce que je le lui ait demandé, en espérant avoir une chance de te séduire.

Ne me laisse pas tomber Blaise, jamais !

Je resterai avec toi 'Ry, je t'aiderai à vivre, toujours.

Il m'avait fait tomber du rebord et on était étalés par terre, lui le dos contre la paroi et moi le dos contre son torse. Il me fit de légers baisers dans le coup, bougeant légèrement une main qui me retenait toujours, il me tendit une fiole.

Endors-toi, je t'amènerais dans ma chambre.

Et loin de me débattre, je pris la fiole, but un peu de potion et laissais le sommeil m'emporter alors que je sentais Blaise me soulever et m'emporter dans les couloirs. Avant même d'être dans un lit, je dormais profondément.


End file.
